Virus Alert
by TheDisnerd
Summary: Sam Flynn hears of a character missing from one of the games in Litwak's Arcade and he goes to investigate. He meets Ralph and the other game characters and must help them to fight off an evil that was thought to be long gone.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! It's TheDisnerd here with a new story I had to write after I finally got to see Wreck-It Ralph! Now let's begin, shall we?

I do not own Wreck-It Ralph or Tron. They are owned by Disney.

* * *

It was a day almost as ordinary as any other. Litwak's Arcade was open, and the various stages of youth were running about playing the various video games that were on the premises. Usually, Mr. Litwak would be roaming around as well, helping kids whose games malfunctioned or their quarters got stuck. Today, however, he was found in his office, sitting at his desk while conversing with another man, who seemed to be no older than 30 years of age.

The man leaned forward to put his elbows on the desk. He then laid his head on top of this hands, which he brought together to form a chin rest and said, "Let me get this straight… You have a game that chooses characters at random, and you're stumped at why one hasn't appeared yet?"

Mr. Litwak nodded. "The game chooses a new roster of characters to play every day. Sometimes I don't see certain characters, but they turn up before the week is through. This one, however, hasn't shown up in a year, and even the children are asking about why he isn't turning up."

The man sat for a minute, thinking things through. He then lifted his head to look Mr. Litwack in the eyes and said," I think I know exactly what to do. But I will need your consent for the task."

"Anything you need, sir."

The man cleared his throat and said, "I'm going to have to ask you to close the Arcade for about a week or so, depending upon whether I can find the necessary data."

"A… A week?" Mr. Litwak asked in surprise. "Will it really take that long?"

The man nodded once more as he said, "I have to do a bit of research on the matter, and I can only do so on sight. Besides, I hear the game in question has an update, so I can get that fixed up for you as well. Free of charge."

Mr. Litwak thought fo a moment, then answered, "Alright, I suppose I can close for a week or two. Thank you so much for this, sir. It's exactly what I could hope for from the Flynn family!"

Sam Flynn rose to his feet and shook Mr. Litwak's hand. "It's my pleasure," he said before turning on his heal and heading out to retrieve his equipment.

* * *

Feel Free to Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I'm TheDisnerd, and I'd like to thank you guys for the reviews I've gotten so far! Usually I avoid anonymous reviews, but this one was very answer worthy, so here's to you, awesome anon!

Anon: Thanks! Quorra will be there, and I am not going to spoil the surprise for Sam interacting with the characters! I think I'll be covering that in the next chapter. And no, you didn't scare me off, I have been busy at work and for the last week I was on vacation. So no computer for me.

Guest: Here you go! Next chapter! Kept going!

Twilightroxas7: Do you know who the character is? I don't think I made it that obvious! (blatantly lying…)

So, thanks again for the great reviews and let's get going with the story! I own nothing in this story save for the OC introduced in this chapter. All else goes to Disney and the various game companies who made Wreck-It Ralph possible.

* * *

Sam Flynn arrived at the arcade the next morning before it was opened. He had beside him a large object that was covered in packing cloth and was strapped snuggly onto a dolly. After ensuring everything was in order, Sam knocked on the glass door and waited patiently. Soon Mr. Litwak arrived and unlocked the door.

"I was just about ready to get things set up for the week you requested," he said as he let Sam in. He was curious as to why Sam would bring a large object to the arcade.

Sam smiled as he carefully unstrapped the object and unwrapped it. The object was revealed to be an arcade game called "Space Paranoids."

"This is one of the games my father developed," Sam explained as he got it put up in an unused corner of the arcade. "I brought it as not only a tool for solving your problems, but also as a gift. This game is comprised of many games for a player to enjoy, such as bike challenges, disc duals, and other fun sorts. The player gets to choose one of two characters, male or female, to play as. It was an update I gave it on my wife's request. Seems to be a big hit, actually."

Mr. Litwak just nodded. "How exactly is a game going to help you figure this out?"

"It will collect data from all the games in the arcade, another little twist I put in it for my own use. I'll wait for a few hours after you close the arcade today to come in and collect the data."

"But I thought you said you would need a week?"

"I did, and I do. But I need the arcade to be open one more day, and you can also give your customers notice ahead of time about closing."

Mr. Litwak nodded and let Sam finish getting everything set up. Once Sam had plugged in the game and positioned it correctly, he walked over and said, "Mr. Flynn, if you need to come after closing you will need this."

Sam turned to see Mr. Litwak holding a spare key to the arcade. Sam took it and thanked the owner before shaking his hand and leaving for the day.

* * *

Needless to say, the children were excited to try out the new game. The guys chose the avatar known as Tron and the girls chose the avatar known as Electra. The kids would play on the game for almost an hour before their turns were over and they had to pass it on to the next people in line.

Finally, just before closing up, Mr. Litwak explained that the arcade would be closed the next week for game updating, and he closed the place once every gamer had left.

After he had turned and went over to his car, an avatar on a DDR console yelled out "Clear!" As soon as it was called out, all the other game characters stopped what they were doing and began to converse and even travel off the screen. It wasn't seen by any gamers, but off the screen there was a train of some sort in every game that passed through a tunnel (to any gamer's view, the power cord) into a common ground for themselves called Game Central Station. (This would be known to gamers as the power strip.)

Every character was excited tonight and almost everyone grouped around the opening for the new game, Space Paranoids. It wasn't often a new game would be brought in, but whenever it was, everyone came to greet the new characters as they took their first step into Game Central.

Near the front were some of the most respected of the characters, mostly the good guys, but the foremost group was what everyone in Game Central called the Fabled Four. These characters consisted of Fix-It Felix Jr., the protagonist of the game of the same name, his antagonist counterpart, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope Von Scweetz, the President and main racer of the candy themed go kart racing game Sugar Rush, and Sargeant Tamora Jean Calhoun, the leader and main protagonist of the first person shooter, Hero's Duty. These four had saved the entire of Game central from a great threat, and once the word was out, the four were given the highest of honors that Game Central could provide.

Finally, to everyone's thrill, the train from the new game arrived. Out stepped a male character that was head to toe grey with clothes that were detailed in blue light, even the helmet upon his head. With him came a female character, who had similar apparel but the color of it was pink. They stepped forward toward the crowd, and all the characters yelled out, "Welcome to Game Central Station!"

Ralph, Felix, Vanellpe, and Calhoun all stepped forward and shook the hands of the characters, who introduced themselves as Tron and Electra. After they took in the formalities of getting the safety protocol from the Surge Protector, a little security guard who was blue from head to foot, the two waded into the crowd, being introduced and welcomed by everyone. After the hubbub had calmed, the two discussed their mission.

"Flynn said we were to investigate the game where the character has gone missing," Tron said to his female counterpart. "Once we collect the data, we return to the I/O tower and wait for further instruction."

"Understood," she replied as she scanned the area for the gateway to the game in question. She stopped short when she saw the Fabled Four coming in their direction. "We have company," she warned her partner.

Tron and Electra waited as Ralph and the others came to them. Vanellope spoke first after clearing her throat, "We formally invite you to join us for the viewing of the character selection race for tomorrow's random selection."

"The racers of Sugar Rush take this race very seriously," Felix said.

Tron and Electra looked at each other. Tron nodded, indicating the game they were being invited to was the one Sam had asked for them to investigate. He then turned to the four and said, "We would be honored to accompany you, Programs. However, hasn't the User said he has closed the shop for some time?"

Felix, Vanellope, and Ralph all looked confused, for they had never heard someone speak in such a way before. Calhoun, however, was able to figure out exactly what Tron was trying to communicate.

"Well, Glowstick, even if the arcade is going to be down for a week, we're still gonna keep ourselves going. If we stop doing our roles now, we'll be out of practice, and therefore be sloppy when the munchkins come back for a round."

Tron and Electra both nodded, having understood what Calhoun was saying. They then followed the group into the game Sugar Rush.

* * *

On the big screen, it was clear that Vanellope was well in front of the others, with Taffyta, Rancis, and Candlehead close behind. Tron and Electra were intrigued by the race, but they were also scanning the area for code displacements or glitches of any sort.

"So every character races for the random select?" Tron asked Ralph, who was sitting closest to him. Before Ralph could answer, however, a green ball candy that was standing in front of the group turned and said in a grumbly voice, "That's right. It's a tradition from when the… other guy was in charge…"

Felix, who was sitting on Ralph's left, cleared his throat and said, "Sour Bill, I don't think we should mention him. The citizens tend to get a bit antsy when he comes up in conversation."

"Pardon, sirs," Electra interrupted, "But what do you mean by this… other guy?"

Whispers could be heard in from some of the other persons in the crowd. Calhoun reached over Felix and shoved Ralph, which to him was a nudge, and motioned for him to take the two away from the audience so things could settle down. Ralph nodded, and standing up he said, "You guys should come with me if you want to hear this stuff." He then reached down and picked Bill up in his thumb and forefinger and said, "And since you brought it up, you're coming with…"

* * *

Figured I'd give a bit of a suspense thing for this. I'm sure you know what talk is going to happen with these guys anyway, but still… R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, it's your author, TheDisnerd! Sorry for being away so long. Work has been kicking my rump lately and for a while my internet was gone, but here I am with another installment of Virus Alert! Without further ado, I will answer the comments provided.

**AnonymousGX**, I'm not sure if all the anonymous were you or not, but I will reply to all as if they were. Apologies if any of you aren't Mr. GX. As for what I said of not normally answering anonymous reviews is I have had bad experience with them. However, these ones are very pleasing and even entertaining and also full of good info and advice. Anyways, about said character, I can't spoil any surprises for you. He may be back, he may not. And as for the Scanner, it may be there, and if it was, Sam could never leave it there, as there would be too much danger. And for the other crossovers, there will not be anything else crossing over with this. I may mention other game characters from time to time, but I won't be crossing more than Ralph and Tron. And nothing for the DS or trading card games, either, as I don't know enough about those.

**RedWyrmLord**, I haven't stopped. Not yet anyways. Please enjoy this chapter!

**Knight'StalLion**, I did what I could to meet your demands. I hope it is enough.

**masterart**, You shall now have your answer! Please read on!

I do not own Tron or Wreck-It Ralph. They belong to Disney.

* * *

**Sugar Rush, Candy Cane Forest**

Ralph, Bill still in hand, led Tron and Electra into a clearing. It was a usual meeting spot for the four friends to discuss important matters or just have a nice chat. In the clearing were gumdrops and marshmallows to be used as chairs, and a chocolate bar on four sticks of peppermint served as a table should anyone have cared to lean on something.

Ralph set Bill down on a gumdrop and went to sit in his usual oversized marshmallow chair. Tron and Electra sat down on the other side of the table from them and set their discs on it, propping them up as one would a satellite dish so they could continue to record data.

"Alright, Bill. You started it, so start spillin' it!" Ralph said, leaning against the table, which groaned slightly under his arm's girth. Bill nodded and said, "The other guy was known to us as King Candy. But that was just a disguise for who he truly was. A jealous racer by the name of Turbo."

Tron nodded as he noticed his disc slightly light up as it collected a fresh patch of data. "So he wasn't originally from this game?"

"Not this guy. But he took over by removing Vanellope's code from the main data core and locking away everyone's memories. He kept Vanellope as a glitch, and a reason for him to stay in power. Ralph and Felix helped fix everything to the way it is now. The way the game was meant to be."

Ralph smiled and "gently" shoved Bill off the gumdrop. "Ah, no need to tell them of my heroics. Anyways, this Turbo guy came from a game called Turbo Time. His game was in the arcade since the beginning, just like mine. And his was the most popular, and he loved the attention. Then one day, a new racing game, Road Blasters, got plugged in, and it stole Turbo's thunder. Turbo got real jealous, and he abandoned his game and tried to take over the new one. He ended up putting both games out of order, for good. But he managed to escape, making us think he was gone with it. Since then, we coined the term, "Going Turbo," for when someone tries to abandon their game. Which I ended up doing, but that's not exactly the point. The point is, he was bad news, and we took care of him. But seeing as how he locked everyone's memories away, you can see why the citizens are all a bit nervous when he's mentioned."

Tron and Electra nodded in understanding, and their discs faded out after collecting the last bit of data necessary from the area. By this time, Bill had picked himself up off the floor and positioned himself back onto the gumdrop.

"Here's the weird thing though. When my memories returned, I could have sworn King Candy was here in the first place. If anything, I bet Turbo managed to put his own code in the original's shell. But I don't know for sure…"

Tron and Electra exchanged a look, each knowing that this was valuable information to pass onto Sam.

* * *

**Space Paranoids, Main Data Core**

Meanwhile, in the data core of Space Paranoids, another being was also collecting data, but this was data from the whole of Game Central Station. It currently appeared as an old man just sitting in a chair, but this being was doing what he could to return to his former glory.

"They thought me derezzed, didn't they? Oh the looks on their faces when I take control yet again, even if it's in a new arena. It will be priceless."

He sat straighter as a new wave of data flowed into his being, and he gathered some useful information. _So this King Candy had been an avatar before this Turbo took control_, he thought. _Well, let's put Humpty Dumpty back together again…_

The being laughed as it gathered excess data that was uselessly floating about in Game Central and started to reprogram it and shape it into a new avatar. It wore a purple tailcoat with a white vest, covered in glitter, lace collar, and cufflinks. There were also two golden buttons on the back of the tailcoat, a red bow-tie resembling a candy wrapper, poofy golden pants, and purple slippers with red gumdrops at the tip. A tiny, golden crown was placed slanted atop his large head.

The being that appeared before the old man in the chair held his head and asked groggily, "What happened? I can't remember anything except… THAT LITTLE RASCAL!"

The being jumped up and finally saw the man in the chair. "Who are you? And where am I?"

The man in the chair smiled and said, "King Candy, I am the one who brought you back. Without Turbo in control, of course. It appears he hacked into your system and took control of your avatar, which eventually got destroyed while he was controlling it. But now, recent memory has everyone from your game wishing for you not to return, but I have fixed you so you may return and rule your game as you were truly meant to be."

King candy just stood there for a moment. "So that's why I can't remember anything past his visit to Sugar rush. If he's gone for good, then everything should be well. I'll just have to go apologize to my subjects."

The king turned to leave and began walking toward the only door. The man in the chair stood up and shouted, "STOP!"

King Candy tried to ignore him, but for some reason, his code halted him from movement. He managed to turn around and ask, "How did you do that?"

The man in the chair smiled maliciously as he said, "I put you back together from various bits of code. I also put in a little something extra. A small inkling of data left over from Turbo's memories, mixed with a bit of coding from myself. My code in your system means you must do everything I say. And there will be no way you can stop yourself from doing it."

King Candy was shocked. He was brought back from one hacker but another hacker, and both had found a way of controlling him. "Who are you?"

The man sat down again as he smiled. A red neon coloring went throughout his system, much like the neons of Tron and Electra. He then said, "I was once a mere chess game program, but now I am much more. I am the Master Control Program. And I will have my revenge on that security program, Tron. Now go, and make yourself known to Game Central Station! But inform no one of me."

The King tried to resist, but all he could say was, "Yes, Master." He then turned and walked out of the data core and found his way to the train, all the while the memories of what transpired while Turbo was in control filling his head.

The Master Control Program laughed as he checked out the work he did. He noticed he had forgotten to change one bit of coding that he had collected for some karaoke game that was no longer at the arcade, but he then realized that it could be fun to let the "virus," as he called, it run wild.

* * *

**Sugar Rush, Random Roster Race Finish Line**

Ralph and the others returned from their talk, both Tron and Electra verifying that King Candy had existed before Turbo hijacked his avatar. They walked over to Vanellope, who had of course won the race, and congratulated her. Then Ralph, Felix, Vanellope, Calhoun, Tron, and Electra headed toward the opening to Game Central Station.

* * *

**Game Central Station**

The six got off the train from Sugar rush and entered the well-lit Station once more. They hadn't walked for, however, when they noticed that a white car was zooming around the place like a mad man. They watched as it careened into a wall and then just sat there. Tron and Electra were confused, but Ralph and the others were shocked as the figure in the car jumped out. It was King Candy! How he was there, they didn't know. But then came something bizarre. Music began to flow throughout Game Central like it was meant to be there, and King Candy began to sing.

**Friends, friends friends, I stand before you a changed man!**

**I've seen the error of my ways and now I've got a plan!**

**I'm not here to conquer other games, Someone tried that before,**

**It was my fault, I must admit, I let him in my door…**

**But friends, you must believe me, cuz I'm not trying to sell ya**

**I want to make amends, so please listen to what I tell ya!**

**Help me, help you**

**What better time to start**

**We'll fix the games I damaged,**

**Make them into works of art!**

**I know, I know, Game Central,**

**There's reason for your fear,**

**But Turbo is now long gone,**

**Now the real King Candy's here!**

Ralph had had enough, and he rushed at King Candy, fists ready to pound him into a pancake. Calhoun and Felix ran after him, doing what they could (which wasn't much) to restrain him.

"TURBO!" he yelled as he got into the King's line of sight. The music lowered in tempo and became somewhat of a lament, which startled Ralph into stopping and putting his arms down as he got close to King Candy.

**Wreck-It, you don't trust me, yes I know…**

**I was an evil, greedy code, but that was just Turbo…**

**See, he hijacked my system, and made me look really bad…**

**But now he's been deleted, and if I could help you I'd be glad!**

**Ralph, this is true…**

**I wasn't there, my subjects to serve…**

**Just let me go be the hero…**

**A second chance is what we all deserve!**

As he sang the last bit, the music slowly faded out, and everyone in the area was staring at the diminutive king, not knowing what to think.

Ralph, however, was taken aback. It was exactly how he had felt when he had gone Turbo… He had wanted a second then stood up to his total of nine feet and said, "I'll trust you for now, but if you do anything funny, you'll be wrecked faster than you can say "Mother Hubbard."

King Candy nodded, then swept off his crown and bowed to Ralph, showing that he was humbling himself to the giant of a man.

* * *

And there you have it! The MCP has returned and he brought King Candy with him! What will become of Game Central? You'll see soon enough…

The song King Candy sang is done to the tune of two songs the Mad Doctor sings in Epic Mickey 2, which is also owned by Disney.

Please R&R!


End file.
